License To Kill
by AthenaStrawberry07
Summary: Shawn is tormented by nightmares after Abigail's murder and is unable to help with any cases, while Juliet has been kidnapped and the SBPD needs Shawn's help to find her. Sequel to Only One.


**I do not own Psych, the show and its trademarked characters belong solely to Steve Franks and USA network. :) ****This has taken a while for me to come up with an idea and for that i apologize. (Especially to you, Swirlspot!)**

**This maybe the sequel to Only One, either that or it's based off that story.**

**Please follow, favorite, review, or preferably all three. Let me know how I am doing and what I can do to make it better. Enjoy!**

The man backed him into the wall, then pressed the knife blade to his throat. "Tell me what you heard, Spencer!" He hissed. "If you cooperate, I may decide to let you live.. unlike your girlfriend.."

Shawn clenched his fist at that, but he didn't move from his place. "I.. I didn't hear a word.. honest.."

The man rolled his eyes, tightening his grip on the knife. "Look, I am not stupid! You heard a conversation between me and my partner! Now what did you hear?!"

Shawn opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. Before he could answer, there was a noise in the silence that sounded like someone knocking at the door.

He quickly sat up, then glanced around. The man and wherever they were was gone, which meant that had only been a dream.

It was the same recurring nightmare he had been having since Abigail was killed in front of him. He took a deep breath, trying to control his breathing.

The knock at the door that woke him up sounded again.

He slowly got out of bed, then walked over and swung open the door.

Gus was standing there. "Shawn? You okay?" He asked, clearly worried about his friend. He didn't want to say this, but he noticed that Shawn looked terrible and had been for a while now.

Gus hadn't been the only one to notice. So had Jules, and even Lassie. Henry, especially, had noticed.

Shawn rubbed his eyes. "Yah, buddy, i'm fine." He slid to the side to let Gus in, then closed the door behind him.

Gus studied him closely. He had dark circles around his eyes which meant that he wasn't sleeping good. He sighed, then sat down on the couch. "Talk to me. What's going on? I can't help you if you don't tell me."

Shawn opened his mouth to answer, then closed it again. "Nah, really. I'm fine."

Gus sighed, knowing how stubborn Shawn was, and he proprobably wouldn't speak up. He wondered briefly if he should talk to Mrs. Spencer, Shawn's mom, to talk to him and see what she could find out. He shook that thought to the back of his mind. "Okay then," he said, pretending to let this go. _You win, Shawn. For now._

Shawn sat down on the couch beside him. "So why are you here so early?" He asked curiously.

"Am I?" Gus glanced at his watch. "So I am," he shrug. "Actually I just came to check on you. Your dad asked if I would."

Shawn glanced at him, his mouth opened slightly as if he wanted to say something, then he closed it again. "Right," he said softly.

*psychhcysp*

Juliet glanced at her watch when she woke up that morning. It was 6:30. She grabbed her phone from the night stand, checking it for missed calls or texts.

She dialed familiar numbers on her phone, then sat up in the bed, propping her back against the wall.

It rang four times, until someone finally answered, but it wasn't the voice that belonged to her friend. "Hello?"

She checked to make sure she had gotten the number right. "Gus? Why are you answering Shawn's phone? Is he okay?"

Gus took a deep breath. "No, Jules, he's not. He won't talk to me about whatever is bugging him, so I swung by about 4:00 this morning and he looked terrible. I easily lied to him about his dad wanting me to swing by and check on him."

She sighed. "Is he well enough to work today?" She asked. "Forget that, of course he isn't." She got out of bed, then walked slowly out of the room. "Tell him that I will try to come by after work today." She hung the phone up, then ate breakfast and started getting ready for work.

*psychhcysp*

Since Shawn had fallen asleep on the couch, Gus decided to make a few calls; mainly to Shawn's parents. Henry had said that he was on his way, and Maddie said she was going to catch the first flight back.

He had an actual job to get too, but he wasn't sure about leaving Shawn alone; so he decided to wait.

It wasn't long before there was a knock at the door; so Gus walked over to answer it.

Henry was standing there. "How's Shawn?"

"He's sleeping," Gus answered. "He looked like crap when I got here this morning, but he just won't talk to me about whatever it is that's bothering him."

Henry thought a moment. "Want to know what I think? I think he's traumatized after seeing his girlfriend shot and killed in front of him. But I am no expert. I will wait to Maddie can talk to him."

Gus nodded in agreement. "Good idea. I hate leaving him in a state like this, but I have to go to work."

Henry nodded in understanding. "Go on then, I will keep an eye on him."

*psychhcysp*

Lassiter was sitting at his desk, glancing threw files left over from the case where Abigail was murdered.

Juliet was sitting a few ways off, looking a bit lost in thought.

"O'Hara?" He asked standing up, then walked over to her. "You okay?"

Juliet sighed, shaking her head. "No, I am not. Something's up with Shawn, and no one knows what it is. I spoke to Gus earlier, and told him to tell Shawn that I would visit him after work."

Carlton nodded in understand. "Tell you what. Take off and go see him. I'll cover for you."

She glanced at him. "Are you sure? I know how much you despise him."

He nodded. "I'm sure, partner. Just go check on him."

*psychhcysp*

Henry sat on the edge of the couch. "Shawn?" He asked, lightly shaking him.

Shawn jumped, glancing around until his gaze landed on Henry. "Dad? What are you- where's Gus?! Is he-?"

Henry held up a hand to signal for him to be quiet. "Gus is fine, he had to go to work. The main question is, what is wrong with you? Are you sleeping good?"

Shawn opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. "I'm okay."

*psychhcysp*

Juliet drove away from the station, trying to get there as quickly as she could without speeding. Then she pulled her car up to a red light.

A masked person sat up from the back seat of the car, pointing a gun at her. "Don't move, detective!"

**Welp, thats this chappie, hope y'all liked it!!! This may have a different format than I have been doing, because I am on my mobile and have yet to figure out the 's app.**

**Got to go now. Remember to follow, favorite or review! (You too, Swirlspot!!!!)**

**Tall, Out!!!**


End file.
